nintendonederlandfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Mario Kart Double Dash
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is een racespel ontwikkeld door Nintendo Entertainment Analysis & Development en in 2003 door Nintendo uitgegeven voor de GameCube. Het spel is de vierde aflevering in de Mario Kart-serie en de derde voor thuisconsoles na Mario Kart 64. Het werd voorafgegaan door Mario Kart: Super Circuit uit 2001 en werd gevolgd door de handheld game Mario Kart DS, die in 2005 werd uitgebracht voor de Nintendo DS. Vergelijkbaar met voorgaande titels, Double Dash!! daagt de personages uit van de Mario-serie om tegen elkaar te racen op tracks met Mario-thema. De game introduceerde een aantal nieuwe gameplay-functies, zoals het ondersteunen van coöp-gameplay met twee rijders per kart. Eén speler bestuurt de kart en de andere gebruikt items. Spelers kunnen op elk moment schakelen. Dubbele streep!! is het enige spel in de Mario Kart-serie om tot nu toe coöperatief spelen mogelijk te maken. Dubbele streep !! ondersteunt LAN-spelen met de Nintendo GameCube Broadband Adapter, waardoor maximaal 16 spelers tegelijk kunnen spelen. U kunt uit 20 tekens kiezen, elk met een speciaal item en met elf tekens die nieuw zijn voor de serie. Dubbele streep !! positieve recensies ontvangen van critici; het behaalde een geaggregeerde score van 87 van de 100 op Metacritic. Reviewers prezen de graphics en de nieuwe gameplay-functies, maar elementen van de stemacteurs werden slecht ontvangen. Het was commercieel succesvol, met meer dan 3,8 miljoen exemplaren verkocht in de Verenigde Staten en meer dan 802.000 exemplaren verkocht in Japan. Het is momenteel het op één na bestverkopende GameCube-spel aller tijden en verkoopt wereldwijd ongeveer 7 miljoen exemplaren. Gameplay Double Dash!! is een kart race-videogame waarin de speler in een kart racet tegen andere teams in verschillende banen. Het spelscherm geeft het huidige klassement in een race weer, de huidige snelheid van de kart van de speler en inkomende wapens. Net als in de vorige delen kunnen spelers itemkisten oppikken om een willekeurig geselecteerd item te ontvangen en het te gebruiken om de tegenstand te belemmeren en het voordeel te behalen. Sommige items, zoals shells en bananen, laten de speler anderen raken om ze te vertragen, terwijl andere items, zoals de star power-up, ze tijdelijk onoverwinnelijk maken voor aanvallen. Dit is het enige spel in de serie waarin in plaats van één personage per kart er twee zijn: één om te rijden en één om items te gebruiken; en is ook de eerste in de serie waarin spelers hun items laten vallen wanneer ze door een wapen worden geraakt. De powerslide-techniek, een actie waarmee de speler rond kan draaien, is verbeterd; Spelers kunnen de stuurknuppel tijdens het afdrijven kantelen om vonken rond hun kart te laten verschijnen. Als de vonken voldoende worden gekanteld, worden ze blauw en krijgt de speler een snelheidsboost die ook wel een "mini-turbo" wordt genoemd. De raketstart, een actie die ervoor zorgt dat de speler snelheidsboost krijgt als een race begint, is ook verbeterd als de Double Dash, die alleen als een team kan worden gedaan. Spelmodus Er zijn vier speltypen in Double Dash !!: Grand Prix, Time Trial, Versus en Battle. De meeste modus kunnen samen worden gespeeld, terwijl andere alleen in individuele races kunnen worden gespeeld. * Grand Prix - Deze modus laat de speler racen tegen 7 (of 6) teams, die worden bestuurd door de computer, in een reeks van vooraf bepaalde cursussen. De speler kan kiezen om te racen met behulp van 3 verschillende motorgrootteklassen: 50cc, 100cc en 150cc. Een vierde ontgrendelbare klasse, Mirror-modus, stelt de speler in staat om door een gespiegelde versie van de tracks te racen met behulp van de 150cc-motor. Aangezien alle karts sneller zijn bij gebruik van hogere motorafmetingen, dienen de 4 klassen als moeilijkheidsniveaus. Er zijn 16 tracks, verdeeld over 4 cups: Mushroom, Flower, Star en Special. Een 5e beker heeft de speler race in elk nummer genaamd de All-Cup Tour. De tour begint altijd met Luigi Circuit en eindigt met Rainbow Road, maar de resterende nummers verschijnen in willekeurige volgorde. Elke race duurt drie ronden lang, behalve Baby Park en Wario Colosseum, die respectievelijk 7 en 2 hebben. Nadat alle menselijke spelers de finishlijn hebben gekruist, worden de posities van de computergestuurde teams onmiddellijk ingesloten en krijgen ze punten op basis van die acht posities, variërend van 0 tot 10. Aan het einde van de beker zal er een prijsuitreiking voor de 3 teams, waar ze een trofee krijgen, variërend van brons tot goud. Het maakt niet uit welke positie ze na elke race hebben verdiend, iedereen zal doorgaan met deze nieuwe regels. * Time Trial - Met deze singleplayer-modus kan de speler elk van de 16 banen in de snelst mogelijke tijd afwerken, waarbij de beste tijd wordt opgeslagen als een geest, een kopie van de prestaties van de speler waarmee ze kunnen racen in latere runs. Elk personage krijgt een paddenstoel, die op elk moment tijdens de run kan worden gebruikt. (Alleen 1P) * Versus - In deze modus kunnen spelers elke koers kiezen en tegen maximaal 3 (of 15 met LAN) menselijke tegenstanders racen met aangepaste regels, zoals het wijzigen van de itemfrequentie of het aantal ronden in elke race. (Alleen 2P-16P) * Gevecht - In de gevechtsmodus vecht de speler tegen maximaal 3 (of maximaal 15 met LAN) door mensen bestuurde tegenstanders die items gebruiken verspreid over een gevechtsarena. Er is het traditionele knallende ballongevecht waarbij de speler voorwerpen moet gebruiken om de drie ballonnen van een tegenstander te laten knallen terwijl hij zijn eigen ballonnen verdedigt. Spelers kunnen ook items van elkaar stelen door met een paddenstoel of ster op hen af te rijden. In Co-op-gevechten kan de speler achter in de kart een dia-aanval uitvoeren op een andere coureur, die ook ballonnen kan stelen. Daarnaast zijn er twee nieuwe spellen geïmplementeerd: de eerste is het vastleggen van een Shine Sprite en het gedurende een bepaalde tijd in bezit houden ervan, meestal beginnend met 55 tot 60 seconden. Elke keer dat de Shine Sprite verloren gaat, zal de teller de tijd enigszins resetten. Als een speler bijvoorbeeld de Shine Sprite slechts gedurende 30 seconden in bezit kan houden, wordt de teller teruggezet naar 40 in plaats van 60. Bij de andere modus worden Bob-ombs naar elkaar gegooid om punten te verzamelen. Met twee spelers heb je 3 punten nodig om te winnen, maar als je met 3 of 4 speelt, heb je 4 punten nodig om te winnen. Als twee of meer spelers gezamenlijk een bom op elkaar gooien, worden aan niemand punten toegekend. In zekere zin is het vergelijkbaar met een gelijkspel. Net als in eerdere afleveringen zijn de gevechtsarena's ingesloten (met uitzondering van Tilt-A-Kart), met een variërende lay-out en een aanvullend arsenaal aan items. (Alleen 2P-16P) * LAN play - Double Dash !! beschikt ook over LAN-spelen met de Nintendo GameCube Broadband Adapter. Er kunnen maximaal 8 GameCube-consoles worden aangesloten, waardoor multiplayer-races voor 16 spelers mogelijk zijn, waarbij 2 spelers elke kart besturen. Characters Spelers kunnen kiezen uit een cast van 20 speelbare drivers verdeeld in 10 paren. Alle personages hebben hun eigen speciale items die uniek zijn voor hen, zoals Mario en Luigi met vuurballen, Donkey Kong en Diddy Kong met Giant Bananas, Bowser en Bowser Jr. met Bowser Shells, Yoshi en Birdo met eieren, Peach en Daisy met Hearts, Wario en Waluigi met Bob-ombs, Koopa Troopa (eerder verschenen in Super Mario Kart) en Paratroopa met Triple Shells, Toad en Toadette met Golden Mushrooms, en Baby Mario en Baby Luigi met Chain Chomps. Petey Piranha en King Boo hebben het unieke vermogen om de speciale items van andere personages te gebruiken, behalve Luigi's Green Fireball en Birdo's Pink Egg. Er zijn in totaal 21 karts en de gewichtsklasse (licht, gemiddeld of zwaar) van het personage bepaalt de kart waarin ze kunnen rijden en hun eigenschappen voor snelheid, acceleratie en gewicht. Daarnaast hebben andere personages ook ondersteunende rollen in dit spel. Lakitu hernoemt zijn rol als scheidsrechter en helpt racers in verschillende situaties, zoals het aankondigen van ronden, het geven van het signaal om te rijden met zijn verkeerslichten aan een hengel, en het terughalen van karakters op het goede spoor voor het geval ze uit koers raken. Andere ondersteunende personages die in dit spel verschijnen zijn Shy Guys, Goombas, Nokis, Toadsworth, Piantas, Chain Chomps, Piranha Plants en meer. Het moet ook worden opgemerkt dat dit de allereerste keer is dat Toadette is verschenen in de Mario-franchise. Ontwikkeling Double Dash!! werd voor het eerst getoond op E3 2001 als een videoclip van zeven seconden. De clip liet Mario en Luigi zien die hun karts besturen op een 3D-oppervlak met bump-kaarten zonder achtergrond. In die tijd was het al vroeg in ontwikkeling en de werktitel van het spel was gewoon Mario Kart. 8 In april 2003 bracht Nintendo de eerste foto's en details van het spel uit en onthulde ook de titel van Mario Kart: Double Dash !!. 9 Op E3 2003 was een speelbare demo van het spel beschikbaar. Nieuwe functies, zoals het hebben van twee karakters in één kart, waren geïmplementeerd. 10 Een bijgewerkte demo met enkele nieuwe toevoegingen werd getoond op de Games Convention in augustus 2003. 11 In september hield Nintendo een Gamers 'Summit for the press, waarin een bijna complete en snellere versie van Double Dash !! werd weergegeven. De Gamers 'Summit kondigde ook de Noord-Amerikaanse release datum aan op 17 november 2003. Het ontwikkelingsteam worstelde met het bedenken van gameplay-functies waar de fans van de serie van zouden genieten. Een van de moeilijkste taken die chef-directeur Kiyoshi Mizuki moest doen, was mensen aan te trekken die geen eerdere ervaring met de serie hadden; hij besloot de gameplay zo eenvoudig mogelijk te maken. Producer Shigeru Miyamoto presenteerde het personeel met een verscheidenheid aan meningen die zij op hun beurt in de game zouden moeten verwerken op de best mogelijke manier. Miyamoto liet het team beslissen welke afbeeldingen ze zonder beperkingen wilden gebruiken. De connectiviteit met de Game Boy Advance werd besproken als een kans onder de ontwikkelaars, maar uiteindelijk kwamen ze overeen dat Double Dash !! was niet geschikt voor deze connectiviteitsideeën en besloot het uit te sluiten. Het was wenselijk om de kloof tussen het vermogen van ervaren en beginnende spelers te verkleinen. Daarom zijn gameplay-functies zoals het vermogen om aan de banaan te ontsnappen verwijderd; het personeel wilde zowel ervaren als beginnende spelers plezier hebben. Er is ook een speciale editie van de game uitgebracht, die een bonusdisc bevat met demo's en gameplay-video's van andere games die in de loop van de tijd zijn uitgebracht, waaronder Mario Party 5, Disney's Hide and Sneak, F-Zero GX, Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon Channel, Sonic Heroes en Kirby Air Ride, onder anderen. De schijf met speciale editie bevat ook exclusieve digitale inhoud die via de GameCube - Game Boy Advance-koppelingskabel naar de Game Boy Advance-titel Fire Emblem kan worden overgebracht De soundtrack van de game is gecomponeerd door de Super Mario Sunshine-componist Shinobu Tanaka en de componist Kenta Nagata van Mario Kart 64. Ontvangst |} Double Dash!! ontving positieve recensies van critici en lovende kritieken van fans. De game ontving de "Multiplayer Game" -prijs van ITV's Game Stars in 2004. Nintendo Power gaf de game een perfecte score en zei dat de graphics van "3D-perfectie" waren en dat de besturing en spelmechaniek "wedijveren met die van elk GCN-racegame". Double Dash!! ontving ook een perfecte score van GamePro, die opmerkte dat de gameplay "snel en furieus" blijft. De functie van twee rijders per kart werd geprezen door Justin Leeper en Andy McNamara van Game Informer; McNamara verklaarde: "De speler controle geven over twee verschillende personages is best cool in singleplayer, maar voeg een vriend toe aan je kart in multiplayer en het opent het spel als nooit tevoren." GameSpy noemde Double Dash !! een "geweldig uitziend, geweldig spel dat de meeste gamers onmiddellijk warm zullen houden." Eurogamer vond het spel een van de "beste stukjes elektronisch entertainment ooit ontwikkeld." 26 Louis Leigant van GameZone vond dat geen van de racespellen die hij voor de GameCube had gespeeld waren even "spectaculair" als Double Dash !!. Andrew Pfister van GMR zei: "Mario Kart: Double Dash is het leukste wat je dit jaar zult hebben met een game en waarschijnlijk volgend jaar." En misschien zelfs het jaar daarna. Brett Elston van GamesRadar prees het 'dual-riders idee en de onaanraakbare multiplayer' van het spel. Electronic Gaming Monthly zei dat de "zuivere, opwindende vreugde van het spel je ziel zal omhullen". Double Dash!! heeft ook kritiek gekregen van de media. Gezien de 7-jarige kloof sinds Mario Kart 64, verklaarde Ryan Davis van GameSpot dat hij "een beetje teleurgesteld was over de beperkte reikwijdte van de game". Hij zei ook dat de herhaling van het stemspel "niet aflatend" was. IGN was ook kritisch naar Double Dash !! om niet verder te gaan dan zijn voorganger en het spel een "middelmatige inspanning" te noemen. De in het VK gevestigde publicatie Edge beschuldigde het spel van "niet langer een racespel te zijn". Game Revolution bekritiseerde de modus voor één speler van de game omdat hij geen inhoud had en het baanontwerp 'saai' was. verkoop verkoop In de eerste zeven weken van de verkoop verkocht Double Dash 1 miljoen stuks, waardoor het tot nu toe het snelst verkopende GameCube-spel is. In juli 2006 had het spel 2,2 miljoen exemplaren verkocht en $ 105 miljoen verdiend in de Verenigde Staten. Next Generation heeft dit gerangschikt als de 12e bestverkochte game die is gelanceerd voor de PlayStation 2, Xbox of GameCube tussen januari 2000 en juli 2006 in dat land. Het spel verkocht uiteindelijk 3,8 miljoen eenheden in de Verenigde Staten, en meer dan 802.000 eenheden in Japan. Het ontving een 'gouden' verkoopprijs van de Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA) , waarmee de verkoop van minstens 200.000 exemplaren in het Verenigd Koninkrijk werd aangeduid . Volgens de NPD Group, Double Dash !! was het best verkochte spel van november 2003. Het is ook het derde bestverkopende GameCube-spel in Australië. Joystiq meldde in februari 2009 dat het spel bijna zeven miljoen exemplaren wereldwijd had verkocht. De game werd 63e geplaatst in de 100 beste Nintendo-games aller tijden van het officiële Nintendo-magazine. Links * Officele Mario Kart Double Dash Website Engels